Vanim Ar' Tel'Uuvanimo
by Unicorn Lady
Summary: A retelling of the story of Beauty and the Beast. The tale I'm about to tell hasn't been heard of in almost an age. It has mystery, adventure, romance, and maybe, just maybe, a happy ending. Updater after a 2 year hiatus, so please RR!
1. Yesta Sina Narn Start this story

**A/N:** Well, this is my first attempt at a serious LotR fan fic. I hope you will like and I'm starting to mess with elven language, so if I messed up any words/phrases, please let me know. Please review and let me know if I should continue this or not.  
**  
****Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize from Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien. If you don't is mine.  
**  
  
  
**

**Vanim Ar' Tel'Uuvanimo**  
(Beauty and the Beast)  


  
  
**Ch. 1 Yesta Sina Narn** (Start this story)  
  
She smiled at the audience that was gathering in front of her at the hall of fire. Lord Elrond just stepped in the Hall, along with five halflings and two more elves.   
  
Lord Elrond smiled as he recognized her and said to his guests, "Ah, you are here Kwentra*, excellent. We are in for a treat tonight. She is one of the best story tellers Rivendell has to offer."  
  
Regarding the small guests of Lord Elrond, she said, "You want a story? You are in for a treat indeed, for the tale I'm about to tell hasn't been heard of in almost an age. It has mystery, adventure, romance, and maybe, just maybe, a happy ending."  
  
The smile in her lips faded as she closed her eyes, her expression turning serious. She opened her eyes, but she was not focusing on anything. She looked like she was in a trance, taking all that heard her voice with her.  
  
"It was a long time ago, when a young elven maiden named Vanim was walking absentmindedly through the gardens of Rivendell. She had finished her chores and was looking for some time to herself and relax, when she caught sight of a handsome elf, his hair shining as gold against the sun, his eyes blue as a clear winter's sky. It was Lord Fedriel! The thought just made her stop and hide from sight.   
  
For you see, Vanim fancied the handsome elven Lord, even though she knew he would never set eyes upon her. And with good reason, first she was just a servant, and he was way above her station. Second of all, she was not particularly beautiful, and Lord Fedriel was fawned upon the most beautiful elven maids across the land.  
  
Along with him, Lord Elrond and two more elf guards were talking secretively. Lord Elrond said in a grave tone, "I have been informed that orcs have been spotted near Imladris. I want you to scout to see how many and if they plan to attack us."  
  
Lord Fedriel nodded, and said, "We will depart immediately. I will give you my report as soon as possible."   
  
Lord Elrond nodded, "Ride like the wind, and come back safely."  
  
The three elves saluted and mounted their horses, leaving as fast as they could. As Lord Elrond saw them depart, he said, "You can come out of hiding, Vanim. They are gone."  
  
Her eyes opening wide, she nervously left her hiding spot, "I am sorry, Milord. I..." She did not finish, as Lord Elrond indicated with a hand gesture to silence. "I will just ask to keep secret what you have heard here. There is no reason to panic until we know what is going on. Until then, keep your eyes open, and inform me of any strange occurrences."  
  
Vanim bowed and left as quickly as her feet could carry her. Her thoughts went to Lord Fedriel, "Please be safe, and return soon."  
  
No one heard anything else from the scout group until five days later, when one of the elf guards that accompanied Lord Fedriel returned, severely bruised and bloodied, fighting for his life.   
  
Lord Elrond quickly met him, and the young elf gathered the last of his strength and said, "I'm sorry, Milord. We were ambushed. I was the only one who managed to escape. I am afraid that Isuril and Fedriel are as good as dead. The orcs left as soon as they captured us. I am sorry, I failed you."  
  
Lord Elrond tried to heal the elf guard, but his wounds were beyond his help, and he died quietly that night. Rivendell mourned the loss of life for three nights, one for each life taken.  
  
Vanim cried silently as she sang the songs of mourning, her been one of the chosen to do so since her voice was one of the most beautiful to grace Rivendell in years. Her voice made the songs of mourning more beautiful, since her heart was mourning as well.  
  
Many months had passed, and two seasons had changed when news came that a stranger was approaching the last Homely House. The stranger was a mystery, wearing a cloak and concealing himself from anyone, wanting to talk to Lord Elrond in private.  
  
The stranger stayed for five days, then he left along with several servants and a few elven guards to one of the forgotten elvish houses. It was said that the stranger would stay there to keep vigilance upon the enemy. It was never heard of the stranger again, until one hundred years later. "  
  
The Kwentra* paused at this point, as she needed a drink of water.  
  
  
*Kwentra = story teller, narrator   
  
  



	2. Utunien Ten' Tu Asking for help

**A/N:** Well, this is my first attempt at a serious LotR fan fic. I hope you will like and I'm starting to mess with elven language, so if I messed up any words/phrases, please let me know. Please review and let me know if I should continue this or not.  
**  
****Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize from Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien. If you don't is mine.  
**  
  
  
** **Vanim Ar' Tel'Uuvanimo**   
(Beauty and the Beast)  
  
  
  
**Ch. 2 Utunien Ten' Tu** (Asking for help)  
  
The Kwentra* took a sip of her water, watching her audience entranced, waiting for her to continue her tale.  
  
Her melodious voice resonated once again in the Hall of Fire.   
  
"For one hundred years the stranger kept silent, messages for Lord Elrond coming from Ereb Nost*, as the new fortress had been called, here and there. But this time, there was something different. This time he required more servants, as orcs had attacked them and their numbers had greatly diminished in the ensuing battle, even though the elves had been victorious.  
  
Vanim was called into the presence of Lord Elrond, who was waiting for her in the library. She crossed the entrance and saw him examining some parchments across one of the tables.  
  
He smiled noticing her presence, and sitting at the table, he motioned for her to sit in front of him. Nervously, she took a seat, as Lord Elrond addressed her.  
  
"Vanim, you know why I have called for you?"  
  
She shook her head, "No Milord."  
  
"Vanim, the lord of Ereb Nost has required more servants, as his numbers have diminished. He also requested something special. He requested a personal servant, as his was killed in battle. This station is very special, as the lord of Ereb Nost is most particular. You see, he has suffered greatly, for which he has scars, and is severely deformed. I thought of you to fill this request."  
  
Vanim looked at Lord Elrond, curiosity in her eyes, "Why me, Milord?"  
  
"He gets ill from time to time, and you are skilled in the healer arts. Is a shame that you are only a servant, as magic runs strong in your bloodline."  
  
Bowing her head, Vanim answered, "That is true Milord, but I never had any skills."  
  
"So would you do as I ask? You can decline if you so wish to."  
  
"I will do as Milord orders, as I have no ties to Rivendell."  
  
"I am surprised that no young elves have paid you any attention. You have blossomed into a beautiful maiden."  
  
She shook her head once again, "No Milord, no one has time for a servant, and besides, I am not beautiful, contrary to my namesake."  
"I appreciate this, Vanim. I put my trust in you that you will take care of Lord Feuyaer*"  
  
As soon as she heard his name, she did a double take.   
  
"That is not his true name, is it?"  
  
Lord Elrond sadly shook his head.  
  
"No, but is the name he gave himself. He says he would never be the same he was before, so he chose a more 'appropriate' name. Please be ready to depart in three days. Take anything you might deem necessary."  
  
Vanim stood up and bowed respectfully.  
  
"Thank you, Milord."  
  
As soon as Lord Elrond saw the doors close behind Vanim, he muttered, "No, my dear Vanim. Thank you."  
  
Vanim spent the next three days in a haze, getting ready, making sure she didn't forget anything she might need. All this activity didn't let the fact sink in that she would be leaving everything she knew behind.  
  
The awaited day arrived, all the people who were going to Ereb Nost saying goodbye to their loved ones, Vanim waiting by herself for the order to leave.   
  
As you see, Vanim was orphaned when she was a mere babe, with no existing relatives. She was taken care of by the people of Rivendell, but she never had a family she could call her own. For this reason, she was most surprised to see Lord Elrond walking towards her to bid her good bye.  
  
Giving him a smile, he said, "Thank you for doing this. If you need any help, do not hesitate to send a message to me."  
  
She smiled back, "I won't."  
  
The signal was given to depart, and Vanim mounted her grey mare Sultarien*. Giving one last look to what had been her home all her life, she turned her horse to the road, never looking back."  
  
The kwentra* paused again, as it was time for song and dance.  
  
*kwentra = story teller   
*ereb nost = lonely fortress   
*Feuyaer = Disgusting one   
*Sul Tarien =wind princess  
  



	3. Creoso Eska Welcome Home

**A/N:** Well, this is my first attempt at a serious LotR fan fic. I hope you will like and I'm starting to mess with elven language, so if I messed up any words/phrases, please let me know. Please review and let me know if I should continue this or not. Oh, and for those people who don't have anything to do but do a general flame of romance fics without even bother to reading them, sorry you feel that way, but if what you try to do is making me mad and quit, you have another thing coming.  
**  
****Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize from Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien. If you don't is mine.  
**  
  
  
** **Vanim Ar' Tel'Uuvanimo**   
(Beauty and the Beast)  
  
  
  
  
**Ch. 3 Creoso Eska** (Welcome Home)  
  
The singing and dancing had stopped, and it was time for story telling again. Everyone gathered around the Kwentra, eager for the storyteller to continue her tale.  
  
The storyteller sat comfortably on a pile of pillows scattered in the floor, and once she was settled comfortably, she cleared her throat, announcing that the tale was about to continue once more. The Hall of Fire fell silent.  
  
"The road to Ereb Nost was a long one. For many moons they traveled, the terrain turning treacherous the further they advanced. Until one day, a mighty fortress made out of stone rose from the mountains up ahead of them, the gloominess of the place could be felt from miles away, just by looking at it.  
  
Vanim could feel the despair seep through her, but still she pressed Sultariel to continue on. Looking towards the fortress thoughts went through her mind, 'So this is what you agreed to. A lifetime of servitude to someone who despises himself so much, the darkness surrounds everything that is near him.'  
  
These thoughts just settled her resolve of staying. She had made a promise to Lord Elrond, and in this promise she had also gained his trust. She wasn't going to break that promise or the trust that was given to her. She would make her job to make sure that even if the Lord of Ereb Nost were miserable, the rest of those living there would not have to be.  
  
She followed the group towards the fortress when they saw an elf that was waiting for them at the gates. The elf greeted the group, speaking to Elang, the elf guard that had accompanied them serving as a guide from Rivendell.  
  
Looking at the group, Elang searched carefully until he spotted someone. "Vanim, please come forward."  
  
Vanim made Sultariel go to the front of their group. Elang spoke once again.  
  
"This is Vanim. She has been appointed by Lord Elrond to be the personal maiden for Lord Feuyaer. Vanim, this is Nilad. He will take you to Lord Feuyaer. The rest, follow me."  
  
Vanim dismounted her horse, and giving the reins to Elang, she followed Nilad in silence. They walked to the stairs leading to the entrance. Nilad stopped, and looked at her.  
  
"Just a word of caution, Vanim. Milord is not as bad as he appears at first. You will get used to him and his... temper. He will test your will, to make sure you are worth being his personal servant. Remember that."  
  
Saying this, Nilad turned once more climbing up the set of stairs leading to the entrance. Vanim nodded and followed. Once they reached the entrance, Nilad opened the doors.  
  
Vanim looked around in awe, in the outside the fortress looked like a dreary place, but in the inside it contained a beauty that rivaled that of Rivendell. Nilad started walking again, slower this time.  
  
"You will be in charge of taking care of Milord. You will clean his chambers, serve his food, and be at his call at all times. He is your primary care. You won't be tied up with anything else."  
  
"Serve his food? Doesn't he eat with the rest of you?"  
  
Nilad shook his head. "No he keeps mostly to himself. He isolates himself from the rest of us. No one has seen him really. When he decides to come out he is always under that cloak that disguises all his features. The only one who actually saw him was Mar, his old personal servant, and that is because Mar attended Lord Feuyaer when he was ill. Mar never said anything about what he looked like, only said it was best if we never knew."  
  
As he finished talking he stopped in front of a gigantic set of doors, finely carved with various scenes from many elvish legends. Nilad opened the doors, and stepped to the side, indicating for her to enter before him.  
  
She was surprised to find herself in an enormous library. The library was bigger than the one in Rivendell, if that was possible. She had never seen so many books together in her entire life. She wondered if it was possible for her to read some of the books that were contained in here.  
  
Nilad smiled to Vanim once more, and turned his head gently. "This is where I bid you goodbye Vanim. Lord Feuyaer will be here momentarily to give you further instructions. Good Luck, my dear."  
  
Nilad turned and quickly left the library, closing the doors behind him, without making a sound. Vanim decided to study the titles of some of the books that were at her eye level in the shelves closest to her, so she never noticed the large cloaked figure approach her silently from behind."  
  
The kwentra fell silent once more, as the first rays of the new day made their way into the Hall of Fire.  
  



	4. Raktien Arriving

**A/N:** Well, this is my first attempt at a serious LotR fan fic. I hope you will like and I'm starting to mess with elven language, so if I messed up any words/phrases, please let me know. Please review and let me know if I should continue this or not.   
  
Also, please note that English is not my first language, so if I messed up in any way, let me know and I will fix it.  
**  
****Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize from Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien. If you don't is mine.  
**  
  
  
**

**Vanim Ar' Tel'Uuvanimo**  
(Beauty and the Beast) 

  
  
**Ch.4 Raktien** (Arriving)  
  
The kwentra entered the Hall of Fire, a smile on her face as she saw the halflings already gathered in front of her favorite spot, waiting for her to continue her tale. Taking her seat, she welcomed all who listened to her. She had been asked to start story time early, and she had been happy to oblige.  
  
"We had left Vanim looking through the various books that had held her interest since she entered the library, not noticing someone closing in behind her. A very melodious but clearly annoyed voice could be heard behind her.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
Vanim suppressed a surprised yelp, and turning around she kneeled down, head bowed down in respect.  
  
"I am Vanim, your new servant, Milord"  
  
Vanim's eyes were glued to the floor. The only thing she could see was the hem of the cloak as it swished by her, while its owner circled her, deep in thought.  
  
"Stand up."  
  
Vanim did as was told, looking straight up, forcing her eyes to stay focused on one point of the room, and not on Lord Feuyaer. He kept circling around her, she felt like one of the guards in Rivendell under Glorfindel's tight scrutiny.  
  
She kept staring straight, but from the corner of her eye she could see the hood of the cloak tilt to the side while hearing "You will do."  
  
He turned around. "Follow me, I will show you to your rooms."  
  
As they were walking he showed her his private wing in the fortress. He had a dining room, library, and sitting room all for himself. They finally reached a set of doors.  
  
"This is your room. My bedchambers are at the end of this hall. You are only allowed to enter once I'm out of my chambers to clean them, or if I call for you. In any other circumstance is absolutely forbidden that you enter. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Milord."  
  
"Very well. Now go make yourself familiar with your surroundings. Dinner will arrive shortly."  
  
He turned and left to his bedchambers, Vanim watching his cloak flow gracefully in time with his steps as he walked away.  
  
She gasped as she entered her rooms, as they were enormous. She not only had a sleeping chamber, but a sitting chamber as well as receiving chamber. These were not the rooms of a servant.  
  
Vanim noticed that her things had been sent to her room, so she unpacked and decided to explore the rest of the wing. She returned to the library, deciding to choose a book to read.   
  
Looking throughout the various shelves, Vanim noticed there were several paintings tossed carelessly in a corner. Curiosity taking over her, she forgot the books and started looking at the paintings.  
  
Some were portraits of Elven lords and ladies long forgotten, some were of beautiful landscapes, which she made a mental note to ask if she could keep some of them to grace her rooms. She was about to leave to continue her search for a book when she noticed a smaller painting hiding underneath all the others.  
  
After much stretching, as the painting was in a rather difficult spot to be grasped, she was able to reach it. Wrinkling her nose in disgust at the sight of the thick layer of dust lying on top of it, she blew over it, wanting to see what the dust was hiding underneath. The dust went flying everywhere, spreading in the air, making her cough a bit.  
  
Once the dust settled she looked intently at the picture. Looked to be another portrait, an Elven lord this time. Curious, she cleared the dust off where the face should be with her hand, a gasp escaping her lips. Her eyes could not be torn off the painting, as the face had haunted her dreams and nightmares many, many times.  
  
How did a picture of Lord Fedriel get here in the first place? Maybe it was put in with the rest of the things Lord Feuayer took with him when he arrived here, but these pictures seemed to have belonged here all along. Could it be that this is the place where he had come from?  
  
Her reverie was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat. She turned around to see Nilad giving her an amused look, and arched eyebrow revealing his curiosity.  
  
"Nilad! You gave me a fright! Can I help you?"  
  
"Just to let you know, dinner has been brought up. You are expected to serve it to Milord. Follow me, I'll show you were everything is."  
  
Vanim put the picture lovingly back into the hidden corner, and followed Nilad quietly."  
  
The kwentra silenced, as dinner was being announced.  
  
  
  
  


_________________________________________ 

**  
A/N:** Well? What you think? Your reviews is what keeps me going, so I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so   


Please leave a contribution in the little box 

  



	5. Tura Ar' Mool Master and Servant

**A/N: **I know, I know, I've taken my sweet time in updating. Sooooooo, for having you wait so long this chapter is longer!!! Also thanks to all of you who have reviewed: Nika, Anne-Marie, Melissa Davis, Sorne, Tree, Dragonwind, Katalinia, Kana, Emerin Mornlight of Rivendell, t, Aya, and Kaitzi.   
  
I hope you will like and I'm starting to mess with elven language, so if I messed up any words/phrases, please let me know. Please review and let me know if I should continue this or not.   
  
Also, please note that English is not my first language, so if I messed up in any way, let me know and I will fix it.  
**  
****Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize from Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien. If you don't is mine.  
**  
  
**  
  


**Vanim Ar' Tel'Uuvanimo**  
(Beauty and the Beast) 

  
  
**Ch. 5 Tura Ar' Mool** (Master and Servant)  
  
  
Dinner was over, and people were starting to gather from the dining room to the Hall of Fire. Each time the number of listeners grew. The kwentra smiled as she sat down, the pillows already arranged to her liking. She cleared her voice, and the hall fell silent once more.  
  
Vanim set the table, and knocked on the door of the Lord's study. A muffled "Come" could be heard from the inside, so she opened the door.   
  
Standing by the door, Vanim lowered her head reverently. "Dinner is ready Milord."  
  
Lord Feuayer nodded, and stood up. Vanim stepped out of the way, her eyes set still at the floor. Once he passed by her, she followed him, closing the door behind her. He sat down at the dining table, and Vanim proceeded to serve him.   
  
Once she was done, she stayed beside him waiting for her to be dismissed. What happened next surprised her. "Aren't you going to sit down Vanim?"   
  
Vanim just looked blankly in shock. "Pardon me, Milord. Did you just asked me to sit at the table with you?"  
  
She could hear a chuckle escape him. "Of course. As you might have noticed, I don't have anyone else to keep me company. Besides, there is no time like the present to get to know each other."   
  
Vanim nervously went looking for a second setting and put it on the table, next to him. She then proceeded to serve herself. She noticed that he wore the cloak and gloves even to dinner. She wondered what kind of deformity could be so great that he wouldn't let himself be seen even in his private quarters.  
  
"So Vanim, tell me more about you. I was surprised at Lord Elrond's choice of a maiden as my assistant. You see; my last assistants were male."  
  
Vanim could feel her face burning at her master's statement. "I... I was surprised as well, Milord. But if Lord Elrond thinks I will be the best qualified for the job, I will obey his orders."  
  
She could see by the corner of her eye the hood turn into her direction, and tilt to the side. She could have sworn her master's voice turned deeper when he spoke next. "And you, will you obey my orders, Vanim?"  
  
Vanim looked quickly at him, fearing she had somehow made a blunder. "Of course Milord! You are my master now, I will obey."  
  
She could not see his face, but could feel his gaze upon her. She thought she could not take the silent scrutiny much longer, when he spoke. "Let's see how well you obey my orders, Vanim. I order you to forget this evening that you serve under me, and to think of yourself as my guest. Can you do that?"  
  
A smile unfolded through her lips. "I-I think I can do that, milord."  
  
The rest of the meal went smoothly, the conversation turning to different topics, as Lord Feuayer was interested in news of the outside walls of the stone fortress. He was clearly surprised of this maiden, who seemed to have more knowledge than someone of her station.  
  
The meal had been consumed, and they were finishing dessert, when Vanim remembered the paintings in the library. "Milord, I hope you don't mind me asking, but the paintings that are abandoned in the library?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Are you going to do anything with them? If not, I would like to ask to take some of them for my chambers."  
  
"Take all the paintings you want Vanim. They had been collecting dust for a long time, so is better that they get put for good use. It has been a long, tiresome journey for you, so you may retire early tonight. I will retire to my chambers as well. Goodnight."   
  
Lord Feuayer stood and left the dining room. Before he left Vanim spoke.  
  
"Thank you, milord and goodnight"  
  
Vanim took all the plates and food left putting them back into the cart, taking them into the kitchens. She greeted others she knew along her way, pausing as she saw Nilad in the kitchens.  
  
Nilad smiled at her in greeting. "Well, my dear, how did it go?"  
  
Vanim smiled back. "He is very interesting. He even asked me to share the meal with him."  
  
Nilad just arched an eyebrow. "He did now?"  
  
She looked upon the other elf. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
He just smiled. "No, my dear maiden. I am just surprised, that's all. Now, leave this here and go back to your duties."  
  
Vanim opened her mouth to say that she had the night off, but then thought it better and closed it again. She smiled at Nilad. "I will see you tomorrow then."  
  
Nilad's gaze followed Vanim as she exited the kitchens. "He actually behaved like an elf, interesting. Let's see how long will that last." Nilad shook his head and continued his duties.  
  
Vanim opened the doors to the library quietly. She knew her master had retired for the night, and she did not want to disturb him. Going to the corner where the paintings were piled up, she picked up two landscapes that she liked.   
  
She was about to turn to leave when she remembered the other painting. She took the small painting of Lord Fedriel with the other ones and left the library to her chambers.  
  
She spent the rest of the time dusting Lord Fedriel's painting, until it looked like it was never left in a corner. She put the painting lovingly in a table next to her bed.   
  
She decided that going to bed early was a good idea, so she changed into a nightdress. Looking once more at the picture, she sighed wistfully as she blew out the candle. As she closed her eyes she said to the dark "Good night, my love."  
  
_She was walking along the gardens, the smell of flowers in bloom everywhere. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the wonderful scent, making her smile. Rivendell was always beautiful, but more so a this time of the year.__  
__  
__She kept walking throughout the gardens; not noticing someone else was there as well. "Vanim? How did you get here? How did you find me?"__  
__  
__Vanim wasn't expecting anyone to be in this part of the gardens, so she looked to the one who had addressed her. Her eyes went wide with shock, tears forming in them. "Fedriel!"__  
_  
  
The kwentra silenced once more, as she knew her audience needed time to stretch their limbs. The music, song and dance started immediately after that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_________________________________________ 

**  
A/N:** Well? What you think? Your reviews is what keeps me going, so I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so   


Please leave a contribution in the little box 

  



	6. E'Kaimer In Dreams

**A/N: **I haven't updated this for such a long time, and for that I'm sorry. I recently lost my job, so I had to make a bit of change in priorities. Still, I found time to write this new chapter, a bit short, but I hope you like it. Also thanks to all of you who have reviewed ch. 5: Snitter in Rivendell (I hope to keep you guessing... heh), t (my first language is Spanish), Kaitzi (email me and we can discuss... hehehe), Sorne (all bow down to the queen of Elrond fics! Heh, because of Standard Bearer I'm an Elrond luster now, but my main lust is always going to be Glorfindel. ;D), Emerin Mornlight of Rivendell (Happy now?), Tree (Danielle!!!! *hugs Danielle*), and last but not least, anon (Thank you, I really try).   
  
I hope you will like and I'm starting to mess with elven language, so if I messed up any words/phrases, please let me know. Please review and let me know if I should continue this or not.   
  
Also, please note that English is not my first language, so if I screwed up in any way, let me know and I will fix it.  
**  
****Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize from Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien. If you don't is mine.  
**  
  
**  
  


**Vanim Ar' Tel'Uuvanimo**  
(Beauty and the Beast) 

  
  
**Ch. 6 ****E'Kaimer** (In Dreams)  
  
  
The walk had been invigorating; talking about cherished memories with her old friend always relaxed her. As they entered the Hall of Fire, Lord Elrond took her hand fondly, kissing it in the back. "I am glad you decided to visit us. Your stories always leave your audience captive, and waiting for more. I think this gathering can attest to that." With a smile, he pointed out to the big group that was gathered around her usual storytelling spot.   
  
Giving the lord of Imladris a gracious nod, the kwentra took her place among the crowd, closing her eyes, and relaxing her features. She suddenly opened them, and once again her musical voice drew all who could hear into the imaginings of her story.  
  
_"Vanim couldn't believe what her eyes clearly showed, her mind struggling with this new discovery. "This can't be! Fedriel... you are dead..." __  
__  
__Fedriel's features turned from surprise to anger to confusion. "I can certainly tell you, I am not dead. I have been a prisoner; don't know for how long. I have lost track of time here. You are the first I have seen since I was imprisoned." __  
__  
__Smiling in relief at her, concern suddenly flashed across his face. "How come you are here? Were you captured as well?"__  
__  
__Shaking her head in concern and confusion, Vanim tried to remember what was the last thing she did.... when she suddenly realized she was asleep. But if she was asleep, how can she be aware of that fact? Looking at Fedriel, she stepped closer to him, her hands slowly going in front of her, careful and fearful what would happen if she touched him. __  
__  
__Surprisingly enough, he felt solid and warm under her touch. She also heard his gasp of surprise as soon as her hand came in contact with his skin. Withdrawing her hand quickly, she looked down, head bowed in shame. "I am sorry, milord. I don't know what came over me."__  
__  
__Raising an eyebrow he looked at her with something akin to annoyance. Exhaling deeply, he shook his head and stepped closer. Cupping his hand under her chin, he slowly lifted it so he could see her eyes. "Vanim, we have known each other since we were children. You in fact were a very close friend, until society dictated that you should act upon your station. I know that lately you have been avoiding me, but I do not understand why. I miss my friend very much, and I really need her now."__  
__  
__Vanim just stood transfixed, looking into his blue orbs, trying to see in their depths if he was telling the truth or not. Having her answer, she smiled back at him. "I cannot believe you are here, it is all so... strange. We were told you had been killed when you were captured by the orc party."__  
__  
__Fedriel never liked seeing Vanim sad. He never let it show, but he always had a soft spot for her. Especially now, where he could see the unshed tears caused by no other than himself. In a move very uncharacteristic for him, he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. "I am very much alive, mellonamin* and I would like to keep it that way, but I am afraid I will not be able to for much longer." __  
__  
__Vanim had closed her eyes as the sudden warmth of his arms enveloped her, her head resting comfortably on his chest. As she heard his words, her head jerked up, her eyes seeking his. "You said you are a prisoner. Where are you?"__  
__  
__Fedriel closed his eyes, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. "I don't know anymore. I used to be aware of where I was, but lately I have these gaps in my memory. All I remember is darkness and suddenly I am here. I stay here for a time and then go back into the darkness. I am afraid more soon than naught the darkness will claim me completely. At least I got to see you one last time."__  
__  
__Alarmed by his words, Vanim took hold of his upper arms. "No, you will not give in. You have always been a fighter. I don't know how, but I will find you. Please don't give up. Can you remember anything?"__  
__  
__Fedriel furrowed his brows, concentrating in trying to remember anything about his surroundings before the darkness took over. He stepped away from her, pacing back and forth trying to remember something, anything. Just a quick flash of a memory stirred in his head, fleeting just as it came. Mumbling a curse, he shook his head in frustration. "All I remember are mountains. I am sorry, I am not much help."__  
__  
__Vanim closed her eyes, deep in concentration. "Mountains... mountains... that could be anywhere. Can you try to remember anything else?"__  
__  
__He suddenly felt the pull of the darkness, the fog starting to envelop him. He looked desperately to Vanim, trying to memorize her features; sure that he would never see her again. "Vanim, I have to go. Darkness is claiming me once more."__  
__  
__Vanim opened her eyes, just to see Fedriel fade in front of her eyes, a look of desperation upon his features. She tried to hold his hand, but it passed through, as he was no longer solid, but ethereal. Tears flowing, she looked at him before he faded completely. "I will find you, please do not lose hope. Return to this place as I will try to return as well."__  
__  
__She suddenly felt a hazy fog cover her eyes, feeling darkness envelop her. Fear gripped her heart; she did not know what to do. She did the only thing she could; she screamed and opened her eyes, finding herself in a sitting position on her bed." __  
_  
The kwentra silenced once more, as the first rays of the new dawn peeked yet again into the Hall of Fire.  
  
*mellonamin = my friend  
  
  


_________________________________________ 

**  
A/N:** Pleeeeeeeeeeease..... I'm craving for reviews. Is what keeps me writing, so I would love to hear from you, be it good or bad. What you think of this chapter? Good? Stinks? Let me know!!!!!  
  


  



	7. Tyavien Feeling

** A/N: **No job yet, but I managed to write a new chapter. Is a bit longer than usual, as I will not be able to update frequently. Thanks to all of you who reviewed chapter 6: Tiggy of the Wind, Snitter in Rivendell, PHBee, Sorne (Thanks!!! *blushes* You have no idea what an ego booster your reviews are.), Emerin Mornlight of Rivendell, and Dragonwind.

I hope you will like and I'm starting to mess with elven language, so if I messed up any words/phrases, please let me know. Please review and let me know if I should continue this or not.   
  
Also, please note that English is not my first language, so if I screwed up in any way, let me know and I will fix it.  
**  
Disclaimer: ** Anything that you recognize from Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien. If you don't is mine.  
**  
  
**  
  


**Vanim Ar' Tel'Uuvanimo**  
(Beauty and the Beast) 

  
  
**Ch. 7 Tyavien** (Feeling)

The kwentra laughed at a comment made by Glorfindel. It was good to be in Rivendell and see her old friends again. She noticed that one of Elrond's guests was staring at her intently. She turned to the elf and gave him a smile while blushing furiously. Elrond noticed this and teasingly said to Glorfindel "Looks like things around here never change, do they my friend?" The kwentra blushed even more, making the older elves laugh.

She excused herself as soon as the meal was over, she needed to go to her story telling spot. Before leaving she turned around. "I hope to see you at the hall of Fire."

Elrond smiled at her. "You know we would never miss it."

The kwentra approached the group that was arriving to her little corner, smiling to the group of hobbits that regularly sat right in front of her. "I hope you will forgive me Master Baggins, but I was told to cut tonight's story short, as many of you have a long day ahead tomorrow."

Frodo smiled back at her. "Thank you. I would really hate to miss any part of your story."

Giving him a gracious nod as a thank you, the kwentra sat in a comfortable position, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, as if she was in deep meditation. She opened her eyes, but her gaze was lost to something only she could see, her voice like magic gathering her audience, pulling them once more into the story.

"Breathing heavily, Vanim looked around her bed, realizing it had only been a dream. Looking outside her window, she saw that the new day was about to start as dawn approached. She got up, she might as well start her day now.

Days passed, and Vanim and Lord Feuyaer established a routine. They would take their meals together, conversing about everything. Vanim would do her chores, attending her master, and once she had finished for the day she retired to the library. 

One day she was so focused in reading a map with books all over the place she never noticed anyone behind her. A very familiar voice shook her out of her reverie.

_"Vanim, where are we? This is not Rivendell." _

_Surprised, she turned around to find Fedriel looking at her confused, as he didn't know where he was. Smiling at him, she took his hands and directed him to the seat next to hers. _

_"I have been looking over at different maps trying to find where are you, but so far nothing. Is there anything else you can remember?" _

_Fedriel shook his head. "No. Only darkness, that is all I remember. It is so difficult lately to pull out into the light, but your promise made me want to come back. I had to see you again, Vanim." _

_Tears forming in her eyes, Vanim gave him a sad smile. "I am here now. Please don't lose hope." _

_Fedriel gave a sigh. "I won't, for I know now you are with me. I will find a way to go back to you, I promise." _

_Fedriel looked around him once more. "Where are we? I don't recall Imladris having a library like this." _

_Vanim shook her head. "No, I don't live there anymore, Fedriel. I serve Lord Feuayer in Ereb Nost." _

_Fedriel frowned as he recognized the name. "Ereb Nost? But I thought it had been deserted long ago." _

_"It was. But for the past hundred years it has been put back in use, as orcs have renewed their attacks." Vanim stepped to a window, looking outside. "It is beautiful, though we live in isolation." _

_Fedriel stepped behind her, taking a lock of her hair between his fingers and placing it behind her ear, whispering into it. "But not as beautiful as you." _

_Shivers went down her spine as she heard his words. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt warm kisses trail from her ear to her neck, his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Fedriel, what are you doing?" _

_A throaty chuckle was his response as he pulled her closer to him. She could feel his body close to hers, fitting perfectly, as if they were meant for each other all along. She could feel his warm breath on her ear once more. "I have to go now, Vanim." _

He put his hands on her shoulders once more, shaking her gently. "Vanim, wake up. Vanim, Vanim…"

She could still hear Fedriel calling her name, but his voice had changed somewhat. He was telling her to wake up? Her eyes fluttering open, she looked around in confusion, realizing someone was shaking her awake.

Putting her hand in front of her mouth stifling a yawn, Vanim recognized who had awakened her. "I am sorry milord. Looks like I fell asleep without realizing it."

All she heard was an amused laugh coming from her master. "No harm done, Vanim. But I am curious, why all the maps and books?"

Not wanting to tell him a lie or the whole truth either she decided for a half truth. "There is a friend who is by the mountains. He never said where, so I was trying to see if I could figure out where he might be."

Lord Feuyaer nodded in understanding. "But now you have fallen asleep in a very awkward position, and I bet your back is going to let you know as soon as you get out of that chair."

Straightening, Vanim winced when she realized what he said was true.

Seeing her wince, he decided he could do something for her. "Now stay seated and relax. I learned this a while ago, and your back will feel much better."

She nodded and he stood once more behind her. Putting his hands on her shoulders, Vanim felt herself tense under his touch. "Relax, I won't hurt you."

Surprisingly for Vanim, his hands were like a caress as they traveled from the shoulders up to the sides of her neck. As his thumbs massaged the base of her skull, she closed her eyes, feeling her body start to relax.

As his hands slowly worked their way down, she was shocked as she realized she was enjoying this. His skilled hands working on her knots felt heavenly as the delicate and sinuous movements brought feelings she never had before. She could feel her skin burning under his touch, his movements leaving a permanent trail on her over sensitized nerves.

His hands continued his work on her, Vanim finding pleasure at his touch. She never noticed when his movements turned slower, more sensuous. Still with her eyes closed, her nerves were focused on the wonderful hands on her skin. She opened her eyes as she felt cold, her skin missing the warmth of his hands on her, movement ceasing.

She suppressed a protesting moan escaping her throat at the feel of loss just in time. She felt his fingers caress her hair once more, before finally retreating.

"How you feel now?"

"Much better, milord." Vanim found that the pain in fact had disappeared. Instead all she felt was confusion of these new feelings that just surfaced, as she didn't understand where they came from. 

She never thought a simple touch could arise such feelings in her. She shook her head in admonishment. What was she thinking? He is her master, and besides, what of Fedriel?

This last thought snapped her back into reality. Taking the books to return them to their original place, Vanim stood. "It is late, I will retire for the night. Goodnight, milord."

Before she could escape, Lord Feuyaer blocked her way. "Vanim, I would like it if you would consider me your friend, not just your master. If there is something bothering you, please let me know."

She nodded and went to bed, eyes wide open, still confused about the day's events. She knew she loved Fedriel, but then how it was possible to have such intense feelings with just a touch? Vanim was still trying to figure out the confusing thoughts in her head when sleep claimed her."

The kwentra silenced once more. As promised, she had cut the night short, so her audience could have a good night's rest for tomorrow, as it portended to be an important day. 

  
  


_________________________________________ 

**  
A/N:** Pleeeeeeeeeeease..... I'm craving for reviews. Is what keeps me writing, so I would love to hear from you, be it good or bad. What you think of this chapter? Good? Stinks? Let me know!!!!!  
  
  



	8. Kallasilad Curuio Polishing Skills

**A/N: **Well, here it is, my new chapter. Thanks for being patient with me, I'm trying to write as fast as I can. Special thanks to all of you who have reviewed ch. 7: GreyLadyBast, Sorne (I promise when I finish the chapter I told you about I will give it to you to beta), anon, Tiggy of the Wind (You do that Kana and I will sick your uncle Puck on you ^.^), Annabell, gadget0920 (I just discovered a version by Mercedes Lackey, called The Fire Rose. Very good!), Kay (the website with the dictionary is at: http://www.grey-company.org/Language/ You can download the dictionary to a word document. There's a cool name generator as well: http://spitfire.ausys.se/johan/names/ ), and Chibi Hime. 

I hope you will like and I'm starting to mess with elven language, so if I messed up any words/phrases, please let me know. Please review and let me know if I should continue this or not. 

Also, please note that English is not my first language, so if I screwed up in any way, let me know and I will fix it. 

**Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize from Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien. If you don't is mine.   
  
  
  


**Vanim Ar' Tel'Uuvanimo**   
(Beauty and the Beast) 

  


**Ch. 8 Kallasilad Curuio **(Polishing Skills) 

The kwentra returned to her usual spot. Many of her friends had gone after the council scouting for information, but no one could tell her exactly what. Looking at the group of hobbits that were approaching, the kwentra smiled at all of them. 

"I hope you are looking forward to my story, master Baggins." 

Frodo and Bilbo looked at each other and smiled. Bilbo took the kwentra's hand. "We are delighted with your story, my dear. Please continue." 

Nodding, the kwentra closed her eyes. Her voice once more enveloping their senses, as if transporting them to another time and place. 

"Vanim opened her eyes. Her sleep had been fretful, her thoughts ever present in her sleep. 

She tried to appear normal during breakfast, but Lord Feuyaer brought the subject. 

"What is wrong Vanim? You seem distracted this morning." 

She smiled at him, as a reassurance. "It is nothing, milord. I did not sleep well. Nightmares." 

Lord Feuyaer nodded, accepting her answer. He suddenly lunched forward. "How much training you have had in weapons or fighting?" 

The question opened her curiosity. "I know how to handle the bow somewhat, but I have no fighting skills. I was trained as a healer, milord." 

"Then you will start training soon. Orcs may attack any day now, and I would feel much better if you can defend yourself, not just help those who were wounded." 

Vanim lowered her head "yes, milord. As you wish." 

"Vanim, I want you to consider me your friend, not your master. I expect great things from you Vanim. Remember, you are not my servant, but my assistant." 

Vanim's face broke in a smile that illuminated her face. "I only hope I don't disappoint you, milord." 

So a new routine was established. After her morning chores, Vanim went to where the guards practiced their daily training exercises, learning weapon yielding and self-defense. 

After two months of training, Vanim felt confident that she could defend herself after an Orc attack. One day in the middle of training, Lord Feuyaer stopped by to see her progress. 

Without saying a word, he walked towards Vanim. Unsheathing his sword, he immediately swung it in her direction. Vanim turned and blocked his blow, the clang of metal against metal resounding loudly in the air. 

Lord Feuyaer continued his attack, in which Vanim blocked him with her sword. She felt that she could not hold his onslaught for much longer, and still something told her he was holding his full strength from her. 

He delivered a final blow that took her sword from her hand, but before he could point his sword towards her she quickly withdrew a dagger hidden within her robes, holding it between her fingers, ready to be thrown. 

"This is where I throw this to your heart and kill you, milord." 

Silence swept through the training grounds, until a heart felt laughter broke the stillness. Vanim looked twice when she realized the laughter came from lord Feuyaer himself. 

"Well done, Vanim. Always be alert and keep your mind sharp. You never know when quick thinking will be the difference between life and death." 

Offering his gloved hand, Vanim took it, gasping as his hand closed on hers. He went closer to her, whispering so only she could hear, making her blush even more. "You make me proud, Vanim." 

He separated from her. "In fact, I think you deserve a reward. Would you like to accompany me for a ride outside the fortress?" 

Vanim could feel her stomach tighten and her heart do a half flip at the sound of the invitation, making herself question the reason for her reaction. She was glad that her voice came out calm, not at all like she was feeling at the moment. 

"I would love to, milord." 

Lord Feuyaer offered his arm, and taking it between hers, they started walking towards the stables. 

"Have you had any progress with the maps?" 

She was taken aback by his question. "My maps?" 

"Yes, you told me you were trying to locate your friend using some maps. Any luck?" 

Vanim sighed. "Not really. With the descriptions I have, is not much. I hope I can hear from my friend soon." 

As they reached the stables, Lord Feuyaer turned to the elf tending the horses and asked for both Sultariel and Morkarythar*. 

Sultariel whinnied happily as she saw Vanim, looking forward for a ride. As Lord Feuyaer went atop his majestic black mount, Vanim climbed atop her mare. 

She followed him out of the fortress in silence, nodding with a smile to those who would greet her in passing. As they rode through the fortress entrance, Lord Feuyaer slowed his mount so he could ride to her side. 

"I see you are well liked here in Ereb Nost." 

Vanim could feel her face and ears getting warm at his words. 

"Everyone has been very friendly and welcoming, my lord." 

"Still, you have achieved something in a few weeks that takes many to obtain in years. You will do well." 

Silently, she nodded in acceptance, the ends of her mouth curving up in a shy smile. 

They kept riding through a narrow path that crossed the forest surrounding the fortress, making sure they had the fortress within eyesight at all times. 

A sudden rustle in the trees made them put up their guard. Finally, Vanim saw movement between the trees, her eyes widening in recognition. 

"Yrch!*"" 

The kwentra silenced at that moment, as story telling time had drawn to an end for the day, giving way to song and dance.   
  
  
  


*Mor Karythar = Black Crusader   
*Yrch = Orcs   
  
  
  


_________________________________________ 

**A/N:** Pleeeeeeeeeeease..... I'm craving for reviews. Is what keeps me writing, so I would love to hear from you, be it good or bad. What you think of this chapter? Good? Stinks? Let me know!!!!!   
  



	9. Glake Captured

**A/N: **Woo Hoo! Ch. 9 is here! I am proud of the fact that I wrote this chapter in about half an hour, with no writer's block. Go me! Thanks to my muse and beta reader, Anne-marie, couldn't have pulled this through without your encouragement. Also thanks to all of you who reviewed: Yavanna, Elenisil, Kaze no Tani no Chibi-chan, Chibi-Hime, anon (oh dear... I hope you don't kill me now), Iva Pimple (you poor thing), and arabiasil. 

I hope you will like and I'm starting to mess with elven language, so if I messed up any words/phrases, please let me know. Please review and let me know if I should continue this or not. 

Also, please note that English is not my first language, so if I screwed up in any way, let me know and I will fix it. 

**Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize from Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien. If you don't is mine.   
  
  
  


**Vanim Ar' Tel'Uuvanimo**   
(Beauty and the Beast) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ch. 9 Glake** (Captured)   


The kwentra laughed at Glorfindel's comment as the dance finished. He was as graceful a dancer as he was a warrior. Taking a glance at the group that was forming, he took her hand in his, and escorted her to her story telling spot. 

Giving him a smile in return, she waited until he found a place among her audience and she started speaking once more. 

"Everything was black. Vanim tried to make sense of where she was, when suddenly flashes of memory started coming back. She was riding with Lord Feuyaer when they were attacked by orcs. 

Last thing she remembered was being pulled down from her horse after Lord Feuyaer had shouted for her to go back to the fortress as their attackers were overwhelming him. After that, everything went black. 

She opened her eyes and sat up, a feeling of despair running through her. 

"Lord Feuyaer!" 

A pair of strong arms went around her, a soothing voice calming her frayed nerves. 

"Shhh… it's ok, you are safe now." 

Vanim looked up and recognized who was offering comfort through her tears. She tried to make sense of where she was. She was inside a small room, lying on a bed, the mountains could be seen through a small slit serving as a window in the outer wall. 

"Fedriel! How did I get here? Last I remember we were attacked by orcs. I don't remember anything else." 

Fedriel looked at her, cupping his left hand on her face, his right brushing back the locks that clouded her eyes, leaving it to rest at her side. His face showed his sorrow as he examined her injuries. 

"All I know is that you appeared bloodied and unconscious. I tried to clean your wounds as best I could, but you are the healer, not me. You have been asleep for a while." 

Vanim smiled at Fedriel, taking his right hand between hers. 

"Thank you. You are a good friend. Have you heard of Lord Feuyaer?" 

An animal sound reverberated throughout the room, its loud pitch making everything vibrate. The sound was something similar to an agonizing howl. 

Fedriel winced at the sound, his hands clutching to his middle, he stumbled to the floor in a fetal position, as if he was in pain. 

The howling sound came even louder this time, Fedriel releasing an agonizing cry. His eyes opened locking his gaze with hers. His eyes showed pain and something akin to regret. 

"I'm sorry…" 

Vanim was frozen, lying on her side while she saw Fedriel disappear right in front of her eyes. 

"Fedriel? Fedriel, come back, please! Don't leave me!" 

She opened her eyes once more; this time she could feel the cold stone floor underneath her. It was dark, but she could see she was in some kind of cell, the only light coming faintly from a small hole in the middle of the cell door. 

The animal howls could still be heard, but not as loud as in her dream. They calmed down until they finally stopped. 

She tried to move, but pain radiated throughout her body. She checked herself, no broken bones, but the cuts and bruises were plentiful enough to make sure every movement she made extremely painful. 

Vanim closed her eyes, trying to gather her strength to get up. The sound of a whip on flesh tore through the silence, and a gruff voice could be heard giving out orders. Vanim painfully made her way to the cell entrance, trying to hear the voices. 

"You thought you could escape us? You should know better, you belong to the master." 

Vanim gasped as she recognized Lord Feuyaer's voice, hoarse and laced with pain. 

"I belong to no one! You can't make me submit to your will!" 

An evil laugh echoed all around the cell, a shiver going throughout her spine, her heart filling with dread. 

"That's were you are wrong. Our master knows your weakness, and he will use it against you. Bring the girl! We'll see how well you do when we torture her." 

Vanim stepped back as the doors of her cell were opened, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of her dark prison." 

The kwentra silenced once more. An enigmatic smile crossed her lips, her hand silently indicating that the first rays of dawn drew near.   


  


_________________________________________ 

**A/N:** Pleeeeeeeeeeease..... I'm craving for reviews. Is what keeps me writing, so I would love to hear from you, be it good or bad. What you think of this chapter? Good? Stinks? Let me know!!!!!   
  
  



	10. Mainkie Yassen Irauko Trading with the d...

**A/N: **Yes, after long waiting, ch. 10 is here. Thanks to all of yuo who reviewed ch. 9: Yavanna, kissravyn, twin03, Spitfire, Megan, Emmica, Chibi Hime, Annabell, Raven Xavier, arabiasil and ithinkineedanewname. I hope you guys like this chapter. 

I hope you will like and I'm starting to mess with elven language, so if I messed up any words/phrases, please let me know. Please review and let me know if I should continue this or not. 

Also, please note that English is not my first language, so if I screwed up in any way, let me know and I will fix it. 

**Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize from Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien. If you don't is mine.   
  
  
  


**Vanim Ar' Tel'Uuvanimo**   
(Beauty and the Beast) 

  
  
  
  
  


**Ch. 10 Mainkie Yassen Irauko **(Trading with the devil) 

The kwentra looked with interest at the group gathered in front of her. The halflings were seated in front center as usual, her mouth quirked up faintly in amusement. Once she made sure her audience was finally gathered, her face turned serious, her eyes focused on them as her tale started once more. 

"Vanim struggled against the strong grip from the orcs that were dragging her. In the midst of her struggle she noticed that the light was increasing in intensity the further she was taken. 

They finally stopped at a huge chamber, the light coming from the torches at the walls and an enormous fireplace, the fire blazing angrily. 

She was pushed violently to the floor, her hands barely breaking her fall, just enough so her face was not smashed against the cold stone. 

She recognized the gruff voice she had heard before. 

"Let's see how brave you are now, lythari*" 

Vanim felt herself being hauled up and violently tossed against a wall, chains shackled against her wrists and ankles. 

Lord Feuyaer's voice was laced with something akin an animal's roar. 

"No! Leave her alone!" 

Shaking her head, Vanim opened her eyes to look at her master to reassure him she was fine. When she opened her eyes, she stared unbelievably at the wall in front of her. Her eyes opened in amazement at what she saw. 

At the wall in front of her, hanging from chains was a most startling creature. Clothed in just a leather loincloth, the body was just like a man's, muscled, and covered in a light golden pelt. The fingers in his hands ended in claws, like an animal. 

The face was that of a warg, long blond hair flowing from the top of his head, and when she looked at the eyes, they were not the eyes of an animal. 

His eyes, blue as a clear winter's sky, looked full of sorrow and despair. The pain in his gaze tore at her heart. He averted his gaze, his expression one of shame and guilt. 

"I never wanted you to see me like this, Vanim." 

Her eyes opened wide in recognition, her voice failing at her shock. 

"L-lord Feuyaer?" 

A new voice interrupted. 

"How touching. The beast attracted by beauty." 

A hooded figure in white robes approached Lord Feuyaer. The hood made it impossible to know whom this person was. 

"I created you, you belong to me, and this time you will yield. It would be a shame if something would happen to your friend here." 

As the figure in white said this, an orc approached Vanim carrying a red hot metal poker, so close to her face she could feel the heat emanating from it burning her skin. 

Lord Feuyaer growled like a rabid wolf, straining against the chains that kept him at bay. 

"Do not touch her. It is me you want. She is of no use to you." 

The white figure chuckled in amusement. 

"On the contrary, she is very useful to me. She is the reason I know you will obey my orders. If you don't, she will suffer the consequences. Do we have a deal?" 

Lord Feuyaer's eyes met Vanim's just for a moment, but for her it felt like an eternity. She could see sorrow, pain, and a plead for forgiveness. In that moment she knew what he had decided. 

"No! Don't give in! Whatever happens to me, don't do it! I'm just a servant, I do not matter!" 

Lord Feuyaer looked at her once more, his blue eyes fixed on hers, and she saw different emotions reflected in them. There were the ever-present pain and sorrow, mixed with regret and… love? As she kept her gaze fixed with his, she felt like she was drowning in its blue depths. 

The white figure stood between them, ending abruptly their silent communication. 

"Well, do you have an answer?" 

Closing his eyes, Lord Feuyaer slumped his head in defeat. 

"Yes, I accept. But you mustn't harm her. Do so and our deal is over." 

The white figure turned towards the orcs. 

"Take her to her new chambers. See that she is well taken care of." 

Vanim looked at Lord Feuyaer as the orcs freed her from the restraints and were forcing her to follow them. As they were leaving the chamber, she saw that Lord Feuyaer was freed as well, the orcs forcing him to kneel in front of the white figure. 

"Are you ready to obey me?" 

Lord Feuyaer gave the white figure a cold glare filled with barely contained anger. 

"Yes." 

One of the orcs lashed at him with a whip, the sound of leather breaking flesh resounding everywhere. 

"Show respect, lythari*. Yes, what?" 

Lord Feuyaer clenched his hands tightly into fists. He could feel the clawed ends piercing his skin. 

"Yes, master."" 

The kwentra silenced, the time for storytelling had come to and end as the song and dance would begin momentarily.   
  


*Lythari – Elfish werewolf   
  
  
  
  


_________________________________________ 

**A/N:** Pleeeeeeeeeeease..... I'm craving for reviews. Is what keeps me writing, so I would love to hear from you, be it good or bad. What you think of this chapter? Good? Stinks? Let me know!!!!!   
  
  
  



	11. Delu Fallanad Dangerous Healing

**A/N:** Sorry for the delays, but various changes have occured in my personal life at the same time and is making life a bit more interesting, meaning no time to write! Thanks to all of you who reviewed: ithinkineedanewname, Kyrah, Emmica. twin03, Arabella Thorne (I know, I debated the Elrond issue for a long time, but I might think of something else and rewrite that part later!), Woman of the Dunedain (Don't worry, I don't intend to), collegetwin, Chibi-Hime (I know, bad guys in white and good in black... mmm... Snape... *drools* erm... ahem), Lexi (Thanks, I try to do my all my work a bit different from the norm), I.C. Fire (Thanks for the sacrifice, Emma!), Lady Rosalien, Laicalasse (*grins evilly* not saying), and queenie.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize from Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien. If you don't is mine.  
  
  
  
  
**Vanim Ar' Tel'Uuvanimo**  
**(Beauty and the Beast)**  
  
  
  
  
**Ch. 11 ** **Delu Fallanad **(Dangerous Healing)  
  
As the time for storytelling arrived, the kwentra settled in, her audience in rapt attention as she continued her story once more.  
  
"Vanim was sitting with her knees close to her chest, her stare vacant against the wall of her new cell. It actually was a nice room, the bed she was sitting on was comfortable and big enough to accommodate three elves of her size without ever touching, the furnishings elegant against the glossy blackness of the walls. It looked like a room fit for a princess, but it was a prison, just the same, as the bars that marred the window could attest.  
  
She thought about what she had just seen. She had seen Lord Feuyaer in plain sight, not hiding under cumbersome clothes or hidden in the shadows. She now understood his reluctance to be seen. Werewolves were not accepted, even though he wasn't actually one. In fact, he reminded her more of a warg, not a wolf. Also, the fact that he had a gentle nature spoke volumes to what he was not. He was indeed an enigma.  
  
Vanim turned towards the iron doors as the sound of it unlocking permeated throughout the room. The door was opened violently, and something was pushed in, doors locking immediately before it could reach the floor. Vanim opened her eyes wide, as she recognized the lump on the floor.  
  
"Lord Feuyaer!"  
  
Vanim hurried to her master's side, kneeling next to him to see if he was still breathing. Releasing her breath as she made sure that he was in fact still alive, she assessed his injuries, her healer training in the front of her mind at all times. Once she made sure there were no broken bones, she tried to revive him.  
  
"Lord Feuyaer, please speak to me!"  
  
Darkness enveloped him. Sweet oblivion where the pain had stopped for a moment, knowing that as soon as he awoke the pain would start all over again. His temporary peace was disturbed by a voice, but instead of retreating, it made him want to go towards it. The voice was sweet, beckoning for him to come back to the light.  
  
"Feuyaer, lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad.*"   
  
Vanim sighed in relief as she noticed his eyes opening slowly. She put her hands on his shoulders as he attempted to sit up. He blinked a couple of times, as if trying to focus, his gaze looking directly into hers.  
  
"Vanim, what are you doing here? Where am I?"  
  
Vanim just looked at her master full of concern while trying to calm him down, their gazes still locked.  
  
"Shh… There will be time for questions later. First, I need to heal your wounds. Just lie down and relax. Close your eyes."  
  
As Lord Feuyaer lied still on the floor with his eyes closed, Vanim put her hands with the palms splayed over his chest. Closing her eyes, she started chanting, but Feuyaer was so weak he could not make out what she was saying.   
  
Suddenly, he felt warmth come into him from his chest, the warmth spreading slowly across his body, leaving him with a feeling of peace and contentment. He then noticed that his injuries did not hurt as much, the worse ones he could still feel them but they were now a dull pain.  
  
Fluttering his eyes open, he looked at his servant, only to encounter a very pale and swerving Vanim. Sitting up immediately to help steady her, he looked at the elf with curiosity.  
  
"Vanim, what did you just do?"  
  
Vanim gave him a faint smile, settling herself on the floor next to him.  
  
"Do not worry, milord. I will be fine with just a little rest."  
  
Frowning, Lord Feuyaer put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him.  
  
"Vanim, I will not repeat myself. What did just happen?"  
  
"I-I just healed you, milord. Lord Elrond taught me well."  
  
Lord Feuyaer narrowed his eyes.  
  
"But Lord Elrond heals mainly by using magic, not the normal healing methods."  
  
Vanim lowered her eyes and nodded. At that moment, the doors of the cell opened once more. Two orcs came into the cell, one pushing a healed but still weak Lord Feuyaer to a corner while the other one took Vanim and forced her out of the cell. Lord Feuyaer knew why she was taken. He had now reason to fear for her life."  
  
The kwentra silenced as the new day announced itself with its first rays of light.  
  
  
*Feuyaer, hear my voice; come back to the light.  
  



	12. Neume Trapped

**A/N: ** I know, I know it has taken me a looong time to update this story. Been having a serious case of writer's block not only on this story but in all of my works! To my defense this chapter was done about three months ago, but was held out for ramson by my beta reader for the past month. I hope you like it, you are the ones that keep me going! 

**DISCLAIMER:** Anything that you recognize from Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien. If you don't is mine.   
  


**Ch. 12 Neume (Trapped)**

The evening had been very enjoyable so far. Having a twin on each arm as an escort was something she hadn't done since they were mere children. Stopping near her story telling spot, she made herself comfortable in the oversized pillows across the floor, while Elladan and Elrohir took a place among the others whom waited impatiently for her to resume her story. She did not make them wait for long. 

"Vanim was taken out of her cell forcefully, Lord Feuyaer's voice screaming her name, his voice etched with pain and fear, was still resounding in her ears. Vanim winced, as it seemed these Orcs would not heed the orders that she was not to be harmed. Apparently this meant that harm was something short out of almost dead. 

She was pushed into another room, the doors closing behind her, the echo reverberating everywhere. She saw the figure in white sitting on a black throne, the face hooded so she could not recognize who he was. A voice spoke then, a deep, male voice. 

"You must be wondering why I summoned you here, my dear. Do not worry; your precious Lord Feuyaer will not be harmed if you cooperate willingly." 

Vanim was taken aback by the man's words. What did he want with her? She was just a servant, nothing more. She then heard the man's quiet chuckle. He seemed to be able to read her thoughts. 

"Oh no, my dear, you are so much more than you think. You don't realize it, but you are very special. The magic you possess is very strong, and in the females of your kind this is very rare. The only female with a great amount of power is the Lady Galadriel. But because of your status, those fools decided to keep your powers untapped." 

The man stood up from the throne, making his way towards her. Vanim tried to move, but found that this was impossible; she was rooted to the spot against her will. He stopped in front of her, large hands with long, graceful fingers delicately taking her chin in his grasp. 

"You were never meant to reach your full potential. I will help you reach that potential, if you help me." 

Vanim was frozen with shock at the meaning of what the man in white had said. She was powerful in magic? She could be powerful in magic like the Lady of Lothlorien? Impossible! She was just… her. 

She was broken out of her reverie by the feel of the man's unusually soft hand caressing her face. Her gaze met with deep, black pools that were carefully guarded. 

"I will teach you all you need to learn, you just have to give me your complete obedience." 

Something started nagging at the back of her mind. Surely he was hiding something. He had been very cruel to Lord Feuyaer earlier, so why would he make this generous offer? Not out of the goodness of his heart, she was sure of it.   
  
Narrowing her eyes, she cast a suspicious glance to the man in white. 

"Why should I do what you say?" 

The man in white gave her a cruel smile. 

"Your master is my slave, which now makes you my slave. But I am generous. I give you the choice to be my apprentice, not as a slave but as a free person." 

He noticed the hesitation in her features, so he decided to make sure she would join his side. 

"Refuse me, and you will wish you had accepted my generous offer in the first place. Besides, it would be a shame if something unfortunate should happen to your precious Lord Feuyaer, don't you think? It is your choice." 

Vanim turned back to the man, her eyes wide with fear. Fighting the tears that threatened to spill, she put her head down. 

"I will do as you say, my lord. I will be your apprentice." 

The man in white smiled maliciously, knowing he had won. Soon he will have enough power to rule over all.   


The kwentra stopped as the first notes of music began to flow throughout the hall. 

____________________________________ 

**A/N: ** Thanks for your encouragement to keep going and to those of you who reviewed: queenieb, Weirdlet, arabella thorne, Gollumses, twin03, Lady Sadhi, ithinkineedanewname, Chibi Hime, BrynnAnnalea, depth, ToEatThisApplesFromYourEyes, Iluvenis, Kitera-Matar, and Lucius Sikilmituile. 

Also, if you are a fan of Labyrinth as well as LotR, I recommend the work of a friend of mine, Anne-Marie. She's tired of seeing Boromir die in the movies, so she wishes him away to the goblins... now she has to run the Labyrinth to save poor Boromir. I am doing the sequel at her request, where Boromir becomes the Captain of the Goblin Army. My first attempt at humor, so your opinion would be greatly appreciated. 

**Boromir in the Labyrinth** is story number: 638817 

**Boromir: The New Captain of the Royal Guard** is story number: 1141852 


	13. Utua Vanwa Search Over

**A/N: **Wow, after 2 years of not updating you people still keep reviewing. I found this last night looking through old files and a new chapter just sprung to mind in about half an hour. Many thanks to those of you who have reviewed this past 2 years and to those of you who have put this in their favorites. Please spread the word, the story is coming back to life and my New Year's resolution is to finish this story in 2006. I hope you guys like this chapter.

I recently discovered that the elven language I'm using is not the standard one, but one used by The Grey Company, which is loosely based on the elven language used by JRR Tolkien and growing like any live language. When I started this story there were not many grammar resources available in the Internet as they are now, so I might feel inclined to change the elven language in the future to Sindarin or Quenya. In the meantime, if I messed up any words/phrases, let me know.

Also, please note that English is not my first language, so if I screwed up in any way, tell me and I will fix it.

**Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize from Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien. If you don't is mine.

**Vanim Ar' Tel'Uuvanimo**  
(Beauty and the Beast)

**Ch. 13 Utua Vanwa (Search Over)**

The kwentra paused as if she was going to stop for the night, to everyone's confusion. But then, she gave her audience a mischievous smile, took a sip of the water that was given to her by one of the twins, and continued her story.

"Time passed, and Vanim learned the intricate art of magic under the careful eye of her new master. He had kept his promise. She was treated like a princess, but even with all the riches in the world, she still felt she was trapped in a gilded cage.

While she contemplated her new life from her balcony, she would sometimes catch glimpses of Lord Feuyaer exercising with all the other soldiers. Her master had kept his promise, no harm had come to her former master; in fact, his fighting skills as well as his heightened senses were of use to the man in white, making him rise in rank.

Lord Feuyaer seemed to know when she was looking at him, because their eyes locked at times when he seemed to be taking a respite of the hard exercise. He seemed to try to convey something through his eyes, but what exactly was it was not clear to Vanim.

But most disturbing of all were her dreams. Her dreams had returned about a month ago. The first time she had them, she could remember feeling her heart breaking at Fedriel's disappointed face.

_Sad eyes looked at her, face contorted with disappointment; he closed his eyes and sighed loudly._

"_Why have you forgotten me, Vanim?"_

_Vanim took his hands in hers._

"_I have not forgotten you. Why do you say that?"_

_Looking at their joined hands, he looked back at her._

"_Vanim, I am dying. I am not sure for how much longer I will be alive."_

_Tears threatened to spill across her cheeks at his words._

"_I have tried looking for you, but it is impossible for me to do so now."_

_Fedriel closed his eyes and his shoulders barely moved as he emitted a sad chuckle. He opened his eyes focusing on hers once more, giving her a half-hearted smile that pierced through her heart._

"_Dear Vanim, what have you been doing lately?"_

_Vanim widened her eyes at the question, not knowing how to answer._

"_I-I… well, I am…"_

The dream had been suddenly broken by the sound of knocking on her door, signaling the beginning of her day. She had a feeling that he had given her a clue of some kind of how to find him. Time was running short, and with each passing day she grew more restless.

A loud cry woke her from her reverie, bringing her back to the present. She looked down to the source of the sound. It seemed that Lord Feuyaer had taken 3 orcs in combat at the same time and he had still come out the victor. She saw money being exchanged from different groups when she felt a pair of eyes focusing on her.

Moving her eyes towards the victor, she saw him looking at her. She saw something in her eyes which she could not easily identify, but still filled her with warmth. She gave him a smile and a nod in acknowledgement. He replied by putting his right hand in his chest and bowing subtly, his eyes never leaving hers.

The connection was suddenly broken as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come,Vanim, it is time for your lesson. Today you will learn how search for someone who is hiding by using your senses."

After hours of practice, Vanim was exhausted. She could see it was already dark outside, having lost the perception of time as she focused on her exercises.

"I am pleased. One more exercise, if you will. Focus on someone that you know is far away, see how far can you reach."

Vanim stopped for a second. Who she should look for? The answer came to her mind and made her smile. Focusing with all her might, she left her mind fly, looking for hrt target. Her eyes opened suddenly; hope returning to her heart as one thought plagued her mind.

"_Fedriel is here?"_

The kwentra silenced as she knew the guests needed to retire early tonight. They had a council meeting early the next day and they all needed to be refreshed. She bid them goodnight with a promise to continue the next day.

* * *

**A/N:** Pleeeeeeeeeeease... I'm craving for reviews. Is what keeps me writing, so I would love to hear from you, be it good or bad. What you think of this chapter? Good? Stinks? Let me know! 


End file.
